


Scrolls and Books

by Skeletears



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Hhhgay, I will anyway, Real short fic, alllll fluff, it was called an archive in game wasn't it, please write for this ship, who cares tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:04:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeletears/pseuds/Skeletears
Summary: Rinkah and Flora spend a day in the library.





	1. Chapter 1

Rinkah kicked herself mentally. It was a chilly day and she was at the archives trying to find a map. She had a hunch about this one particular area that she had never been able to confirm. Leafing through the stacks she had gotten stuck in this rabbit hole.

And now guess who had taken interest in her scrounging? Flora carried over a stack of books on geography and sat down at the closest table.  
"I keep telling you, it's nothing you need to spend time on."  
"Oh, I'd like to. And it seems you're not too familiar with geography as a whole, which is probably why you haven't found the right map yet."  
Rinkah knew it. It was true she wasn't very good with maps, but that didn't mean she couldn't figure out where she was or anything. She had a fine sense of direction! Flora looked at her.  
"You're unhappy?"  
"What made you think that."  
"That big frown on your face."  
Rinkah's face was usually fairly stern looking so she was a little surprised that Flora had noticed a change. She put her hands up to the sides of her mouth. Oh, she was frowning.  
"Would you prefer me smiling?"  
As soon as the words left her lips she felt a little silly. Actually more than silly, it felt a little very much embarrassing.  
"Wouldn't anyone prefer a smiling companion?"  
Flora put on a smile herself but it didn't feel very honest. Well, Flora, you're not just anyone.  
"I suppose some might."  
she turned back to her scrolls.  
"It also depends on whose smile it is."  
Flora flipped open one of the geography books disinterestedly.  
"Is there anyone in particular you'd like to smile then?"  
Rinkah could already feel her already warm cheeks go that extra mile and was thankful she was turned away from Flora.  
"A nice smile from you is all I really ever want."  


And suddenly, Rinkah knew. She would never live down such a terrible line in her entire life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And how did Flora feel?

Flora had found Rinkah sifting through the scrolls muttering to herself and looking cross. While she had only been there to return some books her sister had forgot, she couldn’t leave Rinkah alone. Not that that meant anything more than what it was. She did know quite a bit about where things were, maybe she could help.  
She sorted though things to say to start a conversation. ‘Hello Rinkah, you seem to be in need of assistance’? No what was she, the librarian? ‘Couldn’t help but notice you needed some help’ No no no, use help twice in a row? Such a casual greeting would be too much. Shelving the last book she finally strolled over and tapped Rinkah on the shoulder. Rinkah turned and pulled herself to her full height, a full head above Flora, as if to intimidate whoever decided to interfere.  
“Oh, it’s you.”  
She seemed to soften.  
“It is. Are you having some trouble looking for something?”  
What was that?! ‘Are you having trouble?’ GAH she had already messed up, just end her now.  
“Mn. There was this grove we passed by that took my interest.”  
“Ah, so you’re looking for the northeast maps of the continent.”  
“Uhm, yes.”  
Flora’s brain stopped for a second, then restarted.  
“Oh, those would be that area.”  
“Alright.”  
Of course she had to blank! She knew this whole library top to bottom and look at her. Rinkah moved back two rows to about the right section.  
“If you’d like I can grab some things to help with locations?”  
“Don’t waste your energy on me.”  
Oh. Well she did need her space Flora supposed. Rinkah stopped and turned to face her.  
“Sorry, that was rude, wasn’t it.”  
“I don’t mind. And I don’t mind helping you out.”  
Rinkah seemed hesitant. Flora decided to just go for it. Rinkah wasn’t really the type to ask for something. She turned and headed to the reference books.  
“I’ll find you something.”

She sorted through all of the relevant books. She knew to pick ones more to the point and less flowy, Rinkah didn’t care for mindless blabbering. Ones with diagrams and pictures were good too, it would be easier to identify the grove. There was a reason she was good at her job and it was more than her knife skills.  
She returned with her finds.  
"I keep telling you, it's nothing you need to spend time on."  
Rinkah almost looked like she was pouting.  
"Oh, I'd like to. And it seems you're not too familiar with geography as a whole, which is probably why you haven't found the right map yet."  
Oh she felt bad about that. It was a little too much like scolding and it wasn’t like Rinkah was directionless. Her body posture had changed and Flora felt awful.  
"You're unhappy?"  
Of course she was!  
"What made you think that."  
"That big frown on your face."  
It was a cute frown. Rinkah had put her hands up to feel her face.  
"Would you prefer me smiling?"  
Shocked. That's all she was. Quick something to say!  
"Wouldn't anyone prefer a smiling companion?"  
Goodness is there any way that she could have made that less interested?  
"I suppose some might."  
She flipped through a small book on plants, unsure of what to say.  
"It also depends on whose smile it is."  
She stopped. Flora stared at Rinkahs back trying to figure out what that was supposed to mean.  
"Is there anyone in particular you'd like to smile then?"  
Her heart was racing. She shouldn’t get her hopes up, no she couldn’t help but do it anyway. Who could blame her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this was all fluff it was almost pathetic.

**Author's Note:**

> Might write a follow-up from Flora's point of view, but who knows! I sure don't!  
> Spontaneity!
> 
> Anyway y'all have really forced my hand here and now I'm making the content I crave so thanks for that -_-


End file.
